Midnight Moons
by Crazily Sane Pancake
Summary: When a girl with strange powers saves Bella's life,the Cullens gladly take her in.But what happens when her past shows up and brings a prophecy with him?My first fanfic!In case I forgot-I don't own Twilight or its characters except in my dreams two OCs
1. Close Encounters Of The Vamp Kind

**Midnight Moons Chapter One: Strange Encounters Of The Vamp Kind**

_El's POV_

The road was clear of other drivers. That's good. Or else I would have caused an accident going at 210 mph. All I could see was black road, blue sky, and a green blur surrounding me. I thought I saw another car in my rear view mirror, but I wasn't able to give it a second thought.  
I heard somebody scream in pain.  
It was nearby, hidden away in the woods. I swerved onto a dirt road and screeched to a halt. I jumped out of my car and ran in the direction of the cries. They were worse now. More painful. I could barely stand it. Eventually, I came upon a clearing and could believe my eyes. I saw very pale, very sparkly man standing over a girl. That wasn't the bad part. The guy was actually pretty cute. But it looked like he was trying to rip her leg off of her body.  
"Hey!" I shouted. It stopped him. He looked at me, fire burning in his crimson eyes. He took a few steps away from the girl, dropping her leg. I could hear her shallow breathing. It scared me.  
"Who are you?" He sneered.  
"Not to be cheesy or anything but I just happen to be your worst nightmare." I smiled. He chuckled and said something I could barley hear. But it sounded like "I don't dream" Creepy.  
Then he was gone. I couldn't see him. So I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and _heard _him. I took a step to the right just in time to sideswipe a punch. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me in amazement and confusion.  
"You are not a very sneaky ninja, my friend.." I grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. "Who are you? What are you? Why were trying to kill here?" He only smiled. I could see all his teeth. That's when I realized a sound was missing in the air around me. One that should defiantly be there." Why don't you need to breath?"  
"I am a vampire. That girl's 'family' killed an important ally of mine. The only thing that came to my mind was to kill her in revenge. My name is Joseph."  
"Oh well the Joseph, I guess that I'll just have to leave you here. In pieces." He looked confused. And cocky. I dropped him hard.  
"How do you plan to do that?" I reached behind my back and pulled out the most beautiful sword this side of the world. It shined in the slowly fading light.  
"Like this." I sliced off his arm. He cried out in pain. And he started to breath heavily. But as I was about to chop off his leg, his arm reattached itself. The wound self healed and he stood.  
"Weren't expecting that were you?"_No,I wasn't._ "Now before I kill you, can I know your name?" _Okay so this guy is very ,very crazy. Who would want to know their victims' names? Good thing he's about to die.  
_"Not so fast Joey." I cut off his arms and legs quicker than vamp boy could blink. When he realized what had happened, he started to pull him self together but, thinking fast, I pulled out a lighter. And set his limbs on fire. The smell almost made me regret that._ Almost.  
_ "How could you know that we burn?"  
"I didn't. But now I do. It was a very lucky guess." I held the lighter half an inch away from his neck and he screamed. If I didn't have better things to do, I would have giggled. "By the way, The name's Elriata."  
By now the flame had spread over his torso. I didn't stay to watch. I ran over to the girl, her breathing had become deeper and that gave me a sliver of hope. But that quickly dissipated when I saw her body. It was beaten and bloody. I closed my eyes to hear where the blood was mainly coming from.  
_Her shoulder. _I opened my eyes and pressed the edge of my shirt on her shoulder. But not before I saw that he had bitten her.  
"Come on. Stay with me." I whispered.  
"BELLA!!" I looked up to see another pale guy. _Now he is one sneaky ninja._ But he wasn't sparkly. Probably because the sun had finally disappeared behind the mountain. Only he wasn't angry. He was completely terrified.  
"Please tell me you're a doctor." I said. He looked at me, almost as if he had just realized I was there. Which was most likely true.  
"I am. What happened?" He instantly appeared next to me.  
"All I know is that purple smoke stuff used to be a guy who was a vampire. She is bleeding from her shoulder."  
"Okay. Move over there." I did as told and watched in a strange mix of amazement and horror as he put his lips to her shoulder and started sucking. It was like a train wreck. It's so horrible, but you really bring yourself to look away.  
He stopped after a few seconds and pulled off his shirt. He pressed it onto her shoulder. Then looked at me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, standing.  
"I will be once you tell me what the hell is going on!"  
"I will. I promise. Don't move." I nodded. He had stopped the girl's-Bella, I think he called her-bleeding. He pulled out his cell phone, never looking away from her. He spoke so quickly I didn't catch anything. Finally, he shut it and picked the now unconscious girl up.  
"Where is your car?"  
"Over here." I led him through the trees to my black Eclipse. He slid her into the backseat as I closed my door.  
"Are you sure you can drive?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Trust me, I've seen a lot of freaky things in my life. This just adds to the already lengthy list. Where to?"  
"I'll direct you. Just drive down the highway until I say otherwise." I sighed and nodded while turning onto the black road. As soon as my car touched asphalt, I slammed down on the accelerator and reached 150 mph in 30 seconds.  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy smile. He let out a low whistle.  
"Nice. I didn't think Eclipses went this fast."  
"They don't. I had a guy trick it out for me when I was in L.A. So, when do plan on making my confusion go bye-bye?"  
"When we arrive at my home. And a much better doctor."  
"Well at least tell me who you are." I looked over. Through his stoic expression I could tell he was contemplating his answer.  
"My name is Edward Cullen." _Yes! _I thought. "She is my fiancée, Bella." His voice was flat.  
"So, unless I'm crazy, I'm guessing that you are like Smoky back there?" I concentrated on the road before me.  
"Turn here." Edward replied, changing the subject.  
"I thought so." I whispered, smiling.


	2. Curiosity Confused The Vampire

**A/N: Hey doodles!! First of all, I want to thank you for actually reading and commenting my story. You all Rock My Socks!! Secondly, I might not be able to update for the next two weeks. So, if I finish writing chapter three tonight or tomorrow, it will be up tomorrow night. Saturday at the latest. Did I mention I loved you doodles? I did? Cools. Little tidbit you might not care about but what the heck: Elriata's name( and the other OC's who you will kind of meet in this chapter) comes from my Arabian best buddy's new last name. Her sister got married. And I loved the name so I named my characters that. The other OC is actually the name without the first to letters because A) I don't know them. B)It's a nickname, like El. Now I will stop rambling and give you what you want!**

But first: I don't own anything unless I'm dreaming. Which I'm not.

Midnight Moons: Curiosity Confused The Vampire

The road we turned onto was small and dark. Very dark. I glanced up through my window shield and saw clouds. They were so dark. So…so evil. It made me shiver looking at them.

I pulled up to a huge white house. It was very bright, very open. But I was intimidated by it. As soon as I was parked nest to a bright yellow Porsche, Edward was out of the car. Bella was in his arms. It hadn't ceased to amaze me how fast these creatures were. And I'd only seen two. I jumped out of my car and followed quickly into the house.

"Carlisle!" Edward called. His voice was at a normal speaking level, yet I heard footsteps from two, maybe three, floors up. _Amazing._

"Yes, Edward? What is it?" A man--no,god more suited him--said as he rounded the stairs. My mental jaw dropped to my feet. _Dang was he handsome._ But then, the inevitable smart-ass comment crossed my mind. _What is it with vampires and their hair?_

Joseph had black hair with just enough leaves stuck in it to make it kinda sexy. Edward had bronze hair that was so incredibly sloppy and just-out-of-bed-looking, it had to be on purpose. Carlisle's hair was short, blonde, and shiny. I was starting to wonder if he waxed his hair when Edward started speaking.

"Bella was attacked. I managed to suck out the venom but she still needs stitches."

"Alright."

"Hey, it looked like he was trying to rip her left leg off when I found her." They both stared at me with surprised expressions. _What? Am I Invisible Woman today? Geez._ "You might want to check that."

Carlisle nodded and led Edward down a hallway. Bella was still unconscious in his arms, but I could hear her breathing. It was deep and even. As far as I could tell, she'd be just fine.

"Who are you?" I jumped at the sudden appearance of another pale vampire. _If I'm ever here for Christmas, they're all getting tanning salon gift cards. _This girl was small, pixie-like. She had short, spiky black hair and huge golden eyes that should belong to a puppy. That had been another thing I'd noticed. This coven had gold eyes. Joseph's had been red. Like the blood he almost drank.

"Elriata. El, please."

"Okay, El. I'm Alice, Edward's 'sister'. Thank you for saving Bella. I really appreciate it. The others are their way back from a hunting trip." _Others? You mean there are more of you? Oh goodie._ I shook away the thought of more vampires and it made me dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, her voice was sweet, like honey.

"Just a little dizzy. Freaked out, too."

"Why don't you sit down?" She led me to a couch and sat me down.

"They'll be hear tomorrow."

"What?" I asked.

"The rest of our family." She was very cheery. I just nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I knelt my head back onto the couch. It was very comfortable. So comfortable, in fact, that I felt myself drifting into a stress-induced sleep. I tried very hard to fight it; I didn't want to sleep now. But I could feel my eyelids drooping. Finally, I let sleep overtake my senses.

* * *

_"Just stop El. You can't save him." "Why not?!" I shouted. The rain pounded on my back as I leaned over my father's body. He wouldn't stop bleeding. It was coming form too many places to stop enough to get him to hold on just a little longer. The scratches were too deep. "Come on. We need to go." Riashi pulled me to my feet, but my knees buckled. I didn't try to stand back up. I held my dad's hand and let the tears stream down my face, blending with the cold, heartless rain. After what seemed like only a few seconds, I couldn't hear my dad's unsteady breathing. I reached for his neck, not caring about the blood that streamed over my fingers. I couldn't find his pulse. "He's gone. We have to leave before it comes back." Riashi grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. I heard something running toward us, hungry. "Dammit." Riashi had heard it, too. It had to be close. " El. Please get up. I'm not going to lose you, too." "I can't move, Ri. My legs won't let me." He looked into my eyes, searching for a trace of dishonesty. He gave up and swung me into his arms. Then he ran as fast as possible away from the field. I just layed in his arms crying, clinging to his chest. I'd never felt so weak and powerless._

* * *

I woke with a start in the middle of the night. The full moon was high in the window and the stars were shining. It had stopped raining. I leaned forward and rested my head on my knees. That's when I realized my surroundings had changed. I was on a huge bed in a huge room. The carpet was gold and there was a big L-shaped couch in one corner. It's black color blended into the walls. The southern wall was entirely made of glass and it had a beautiful view of the forest. I turned my head and found hundreds of CDs satcked against one wall surrounding an expensive looking stereo.

"Who's Rias-I?" I snapped my head towards the door. Edward was standing there with a confused expression.

"Nobody important." I muttered.

"Then why did you dream of him?"

* * *

**So? How was it? And no that isn't a typo. Edward is just pronouncing Riashi wrong. I really want to know what you thought of the dream. That was the hardest part to write, so….input? I'll beg. I swear.Anyways, review please with the magic purple button down there.**

Byes!!

Crazily Sane Girl a.k.a Pancake


	3. Meeting Miss Bella

**A/N: Hey you guys and gals! I'm sorry I didn't update when I said I would, I got sick Friday night. Now I just have to not eat at Applebee's. Anyways, I hope you doodles enjoy this chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This makes me sad. But, I do own my Juke! That makes me happy!**

Midnight Moons: Meeting Miss Bella_"So why did you dream of him?"_ The question reverberated in my brain._ Why did I dream of Ria- WAIT A SECOND!!_

"How the hell did you know that?" I sat straight up at the realization that I hadn't mentioned Riashi, or my dream.

"I can read minds. Except Bella's. That I cannot explain. Alice can see others' futures and Jasper, who you will meet soon, can feel and manipulate others' emotions." I nooded.

"That's grear and all, but let us get back to the more important matter at hand. You can read my mind? You can see my dreams?"

"Yes, I can. But only when I'm paying attention or within a certain range."

"How long have you been paying attention? Because I'm pretty sure your 'range' is more than a few feet."

"Since the beginning." He shrugged and walked away._ Oh no, Edward! Get your skinny vampire ass back here!_ I thought. Now that I knew he could hear my thoughts, I was going to scream them to the heavens. He still hadn't come back. I switched gears; maybe if I thought about something more pertanent to him, he would answer.

_How's Bella? Is she okay?_ he was at the door in a flash. I knew that would work.

"She's just fine. She's awake if you want to meet her."

"Of Course!" I jumped off the bed and ran toward the door. He smiled and led me down the hallway.

"So, are you ever going to tell me?" Edward asked. I threw a confused look at him.

"About what?" I asked.

"Rias-i." I stopped. He did the same, looking at me intently. I decided this wasn't something Alice and Carlisle had to hear just yet.

_One, your pronouncing it wrong. Two, unless I have to saty in this area for any reason, you won't really need to know about him. If I do, __**then, and only then,**__ will you need to know about Riashi. For safety reasons. Do we have an understanding?_ I looked into his deep butterscotch eyes. I tried to mask my pleading, but most likely failed. I was an easy read. At least, to Riashi I was.

At that moment, I felt a surge of emotions run through me. Anger, confusion, sadness, and pain all welled up inside me, ready to bust out.

"Why would he be dangerous?" Edward asked.

"I never said _he_ would be." I didn't look at him as I said this.

"I won't mention it."

"Thank you. Now, can we do something other than stand here looking stupid?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked; Edward smiled. We walked down the satirs in silence.

"Edward? Where are you?" I heard a girl's voice ask.

"She's deffinatly up." I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

"I know, I heard." He gave me a questioning look. "I have supersonic hearing. Just one of my many odd qualities." He looked as if he wanted to ask more, but we stepped into the room where the girl's voice had come from.

I immediately felt queasy. The place ranked of antiseptic and plastic gloves: I felt my head buzz.

"Are you alright?" I heard the girl's voice ask. _Must be Bella._

"Too clean in here." I replied shakily, closing my eyes. I needed to get out of here fast or risk fainting. I went out and sat on the comfy couch again. My head immediately cleared as soon as the smell was gone. I opened my eyes and took a few deep breathes.

"Don't worry about it." Bella said, sitting across from me. "I'm the same way about the smell of blood. It's all rust and salt to me."

"I'm sorry. You're _marrying _a_ vampire_ and you can't stand the smell of blood?" That had to be one of the weirdest things I'd ever heard.

"Yeah, I know it's weird. But ya can't choose who you love. But when it's right, you're okay with loving them and just have to hope they love you back." She smiled as Edward sat nest to her and took hold of her hand. I thought about what she said and realized she was right. I should know that more than anyone.

"How?" Edward asked.

"Okay, now that's just really annoying." I sniped.

"What? Oh! I'm sorry. I kinda forget he can read minds since he can't read mine." Bella laughed. It was one of those laughs that affected everyone in the room.

"So, how'd this happen anyway?" I asked when we'd calmed down.

"Well, I moved to Forks about a year ago to live with my dad, Charlie. We met in biology and then he saved me from being crushed by a van." Edward winced at this. "Then, we just feel for each other." I nodded. Then Bella suddenly smacked herself on the head and hugged me. Needless to say, it was awkward.

"I never thanked you for saving my life. So, thanks." She sat down again.

"Right. No problem." I said, still a little shocked at her sudden outburst. She giggled again, Her cheeks turning a bright strawberry-like color.

"I'm being really stupid today. What's your name?" I chuckled.

"El." She smiled. I was really starting to like Bella. She seemed like an amazing friend to have.

* * *

"Bella! Oh, sweetie, thank god you're alright!" We all turned to see a beautiful woman with long brown hair run into the room. She gave Bella a motherly embrace.

"Esme, it's alright. I'm okay." I looked back at the door to see three more vampires looking-one was glaring- at us.

_Oh goodie! Here comes the brigade._**A/N: So, what did you think? I hope I didn't smash Bella's character… I'm now mad at my computer because it doesn't know Esme's name. This makes me sad…Anyways, I'm excited because next: We "meet" the Cullens… This excites me.Oh and I have a new poll for this story. PLEASE vote. Now, to the purple button!**

Crazily Sane Pancake

* * *


	4. Meet TheEverybody!

**A/N: I love you guys! I really do! Okay so…This is in Bella's POV for two reasons.  
1) I think I would butcher Edward so badly, you would all show up at my doorstep with torches and pitchforks.  
2) Because I can! So there. Yes, I know I'm mature.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight cries But I do own my nickname so again I say, THERE!**

**Midnight Moons: Meet The…Everybody!**

**Bella's POV**

"Esme! It's okay! I'm alright!" I said as my "mom" hugged me dearly.

"I'm sorry dear. I was just so worried when Alice called and said you were going to be attacked." I smiled and held on for a moment longer. She pulled away and sat down near…HUH? When did Alice and Carlisle come in? That will never cease to freak me out yet intrigue me at the same time. Just then, I felt relaxed as a feeling of content sailed over me.

"Hey Jasper." I said, turning to look at him, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Hey Bella." He smiled, but kept his distance as usual. It will be nice when he will finally be able to stand being in the same room as me. I wondered if he would be the same way with El. We knew nothing about her.

"BELLA!" Emmett caged me into one of his famous bear hugs. He held on extra tight and I felt my lungs near collapsing.

"Emmett…can't.. breath… let… go!" He laughed, but released me anyways.

"Not even a crazy vampire can keep you off your game." He roared with laughter again.

"Bella." Rosalie said. I turned to her and smiled. Ever since Italy, she'd let down her bitchy guard toward me a little.

"Rosalie." A tentative smile set itself on her lovely face.

"So I was right in guessing you're all insane?" I turned to see El watching our exchange with an eyebrow raised. I laughed.

"For the most part, yes." Edward poked me in the ribs jokingly and pulled me closer instinctively, as if to make sure I was still here. I smiled lightly.I glanced over at Alice. She was watching El with a strange intensity; she seemed confused. El wasn't looking in her direction and didn't notice this.

"El, please. Tell us about yourself. I'd love to know the girl who saved my 'daughter's' life." Esme asked musically. Emmett bounced up.

"You saved Bella?"_ No! Emmett don't!_ He did. He gave her one of his signature hugs. She paled a little,if that was possible. Rosalie pulled him off before she passed out, though.

"Hello to you to." She said breathlessly. She chuckled slightly.

"Sorry about him." Alice said, perky as ever. Her eyes still held an air of confusion.

"Please go on with your…story." El flipped her hair behind her shoulder with her hand. It was now that I really took in what she looked like.

Her hair was as black as Edward's eyes the first day I saw him, but she had ice blue bangs that sat over her left eye. She was pale, like me and her eyes were grey. They reminded me of Forks weather-cold and foggy.

"Well I don't really have that much to tell. What do you want to know?" She asked, eyeing Alice.

"Why are you in Washington, to start?" Alice ticked her head to one side, intrigued it seemed.

"I'm just passing through. I have a friend in British Columbia that I'm going to stay with. I was on my way there when I found Bella." She looked down when she said my name. I winced, remembering what Joseph had tried to do, touching my shoulder where he'd bitten me.

"How did you know how to kill him?" El's eyes snapped to Edward when he asked this. She just shrugged.

"Lucky, I guess. He's the first vampire I've ever seen. He wasn't hiding from the sun like many myths have said, so obviously I threw that out of my mind. I thought of the next best thing: fire. It seemed plausible. And I had already decided to cut him up like he had… because he deserved it. I just got lucky." Edward tightened his grip on my shoulders.

"Where were you before you headed to Canada?" We all looked at Rosalie, our surprise almost tangible around us. Rosalie looked back at us indifferently. "What? Can I not ask questions? Is that not allowed?" I made my jaw shut after realizing it was hanging open.

"It's not that Rose. It's just, we expected you to treat her like you did Bella when you first met. That's all." Emmett replied, his golden eyes still the size of golf balls.

"The only reason I acted like that was because Bella is human. Something you know I've wanted since I was changed. But obviously El isn't under the same circumstances."

"WHAT?" We all shouted.

"Am I the only one who noticed that her eyes turned white a few seconds ago?"

"They are?" El asked quietly. We all turned to look, to see if it was true.

They were as white as Death

* * *

**A/n: Weren't expecting' that, were ya? Was that a good cliffhanger? I can't tell. I hope it was good enough to satisfy you guys. Anyways, I feel like asking questions in my post A/N. If you don't care, go ahead and click on the magic purple button!**

**What do you think of paper? As in, what's the best type?**

**What are your thoughts on mangos?**

**Crazily Sane Pancake**


	5. Can you handle the truth?

**A/N: I am SO sorry I didn't update sooner you guys! It's just been crazy lately because I had to get stitches, then there was this induction thing, and I know you're getting tired of my rambling so here ya go!**

Disclaimer: I get it alright! You want me to be sad so you won't let me own Twilight! Go away!

Midnight Moons 5: Can you handle the truth?

TNME

El's POV

"Are you sure they're white?"

They nodded.

"Are they like, a cloudy white?"

They nodded.

"Oh god."

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me, concern unhidden in his golden eyes.

"It's noth-" I fainted.

**TNME**

_I was running. From what, I didn't know. _Where am I?_ I thought._

But it didn't matter, because right then, my surroundings changed. I was in a lavishly furnished room that reminded me of Hollywood's version of Indian temples. Carpet covered everything. There were intricate designs weaved in it, silky curtains hung on the window, and plush chairs dotted the room, everything a dull red color. Swirls lining it in white and gold.** (A/N I hope that was a good description, it was really hard to describe what I saw in my head.)**__

"Hello El." I turned to see him_ sitting in a chair, holding a glass of white wine. His eyes were closed and it was hard for me to imagine the most beautiful things in the world. I hadn't seen them in so long._

"Hello Ri." When I said this, his eyes flew open and a small smile rested on his face. His grey eyes always had a way of making my head lighter. They were sharp, always determined.

"Ri? Why do you call me that?" He asked.

"I've always called you that. Plus, Alriashi sounds too…formal for you, don't you think?" His smile spread slowly. But it shrunk when he spoke again.

"Where are you, El?" He asked quietly. His eyes darkening in thought. He wasn't looking at me.

"You should know by now. My eyes have turned already." He looked up. It dawned on me when I saw the confusion contorting his features. "You're so close. You just can't find the right place." He nodded.

"At least it wasn't difficult to find your general location."

"Wasn't difficult?! Ri! It took you two bloody years to get this close! And you say it wasn't difficult!"

"It has not been two years! Has it?" He bit his right pointer finger slightly. I nodded, my eyes rimming with reminiscent tears as I started to think of what had led us to this. But I stopped, wondering if Edward was listening in.

"It has been two years since my eyes have changed to white and two years since you have forced me into my dreams."

"I wouldn't call it forcing." He said.

"Well I would. Personally, I find forcing people to speak to you in their own unconsciousness rude."

"I will see you soon, my dear."

Then it ended.

**TNME**

I gasped and shot upright, déjà vu flowing through me. Only this time I was on the couch still and eight people were watching me. I leaned forward, resting my head in my hands.

"What was that?" Bella asked, slightly out of breathe.

"Who was that?" Edward continued, locking his eyes on my own.

"Her eyes are still white." I heard Rosalie say.

"I was sucked, I guess you could say, into my subconscious."

"But why?" Carlisle asked. They all stared at me with the same mix of confusion and anxiety on their faces. It almost made me laugh. Almost.

"He wanted to know where I was." I said simply.

"But who is _he?_" Esme asked. _Oh right._

"Alriashi. Ri." I didn't look up.

"I'd like to stick with Esme's question." Alice said.

"Ri is, to put it simply, my other half."

**TNME**

A/N: There ya go. I will have two more chapters up soon because I already wrote them! Just for you.

Now please proceed to the magic purply button!


	6. Author's Note

I am SO sorry you guys!

Okay so its been uber-super busy over here.  
It's been raining lately.  
And I lost my notebook.

So I haven't been able to update for you.  
And I have like 3 or more chapters already written and I feel really bad.I totally understand if you feel like storming my house with torches and pitchforks because you feel bad about some shit happening with you and I'd be supplying weapons for you because I feel bad about not updating in like a month.

Bye and as soon as I find my notebook I will update for you. I swear!!

CSP


	7. Explanations Are A Bitch

**A/N: I feel REALLY stupid right now. My notebook was in an uber-obvious place. So, I'm updating with the two chapters I have right now. Then I will write because I'm out of school (happy dance) and I have almost nothing to do this week!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the rights to the phrase: "If I can't have uber-super yummy gummy worms, then you my friend have no right to borrow my books." This phrase is followed by me sticking out my tongue.**

**Midnight Moons Chapter Six: Explanations are a Bitch**

**El's POV **

"I'm sorry, did you just say that…person was your 'other half'?" Edward asked whilst everyone else just stared at me like I'd just revealed the person I was running from was actually my true love…Oh wait, I did just reveal that.

"Yes. I did. Is there a mirror in the kitchen?" I asked.

"I don't think this is a great time for vanity." Rosalie quipped.** (I originally had Alice saying that, but something in me just wanted Rose to seem not Rose-ish)**

"I need to know how far away Ri is. I need a mirror to do this. So I ask again, is there a mirror in the kitchen?" I snapped back. She just nodded sheepishly as I made my way into the kitchen.

I looked into the mirror and gasped. They were so, so bright. He was a day away at most. I stepped into the living room and was greeted by straight stares.

"How long do we have?" Emmett asked.

"A day. At most." I replied, sitting back down.

"You really didn't notice your eyes were white, did you?" Alice asked.

"There is no way for me to know without a mirror or someone else telling me. There is no change in my vision, nothing changes." I replied.

"So, what do we do?" Esme asked. She had shifted into a position that seemed somewhat territorial.

"You do nothing. I wait for him to get here. I don't want anyone more involved than need be, and I don't want anyone here to feel any unnecessary grief."

"Why not?" Bella asked. "Because, I'm not running from Ri anymore. I'm tired. Or a lot of things." I said, looking at the white carpet. I yawned unexpectedly.

"How can you still be tired?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I am. Is there a place I can rest?" I asked, yawning again.

"Yeah. Just follow me." Alice said, reaching for my hand as she stood. I followed her up the stairs and into a room that was…white. Very white. I sighed as she closed the door behind her.

**BPOV**

"We should really discuss this. Discuss her." Edward said as Alice stepped off the stairs.

El was truly a mystery. One that twisted itself more and more with each passing breathe. I wondered what everyone was getting from her.

"Jazz?" Alice asked her husband as she sat next to him. He looked at her, then us, then out the glass wall.

"She's…icy." He said. Sensing our confusion, he turned back to explain. "She's sad, cold. Heartless, almost. Like she's lost more than she had." We thought about this. _Could this Ri guy be the cause of this? Or is it something else?_

"What's going on in her head, Edward?" I asked. He glanced down at me for a moment.

"She's thinking of him. What he will do when he finds her." Carlisle looked thoughtful before speaking.

"What did she dream of? Before meeting Bella." He asked. Edward mused. Confusion crossed his face, as if he were unsure of his answer.

"It was a memory. Or a dark, rainy night. She was in a clearing, holding her father in her arms. He was dying. Attacked by some sort of animal. Ri was standing behind her, watching her with a strong intensity. He was worried. She heard something running towards them but paid no attention to it. Then, her father died." I gasped. "She just sat and cried, unafraid of the death running towards her. Ri pulled her up into his arms to get her away. That's when it ended."

Even without Jasper's extra sense, I could feel my love's frustration rolling off of him in waves.

"And just now, what was that?" Emmett asked. He was being so uncharacteristically calm about all of this.

"They spoke." Was all he was able to say before we heard El's voice from the stairway behind us.

"I'll forget the fact that you were talking about me. Ri is closer than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"He's about 30 feet from your 'driveway'."

**And there it is! My first post in…ever….Again I am so sorry about that. My aunt graduated high school, then I passed out of middle school(there was this really stupid ceremony) and this whole bunch of other crap I won't bore you with.**

Review please!

CSP


	8. Always With The Dramatic Entrances

**A/n: Amazingly enough, I have nothing to say except that I love you!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know, I wish I did too.

Midnight Moons Chapter 7:Always With The Dramatic Entrances

**El's POV**

"I'm sorry. You said he was a day away. How did he get here so fast?" Edward asked. I looked at him with a grim expression.

"I don't know." I replied. I walked outside and sat on the steps, taking in the dark night. Despite the recent rain, it was surprisingly warm out here. Of course, that could just be my rushing blood, anxious for Ri's arrival.

That's when I heard it.

The familiar hum of Riashi's motorcycle. Someone had followed me onto the porch; I could hear their slow, steady breathing. I turned, expecting only one person but finding the entire coven standing behind me. Then I remembered that besides me, Bella was the only one here that needed air to survive.

"We felt we had the right to meet this 'other half'." Emmett said, forming quotes around his last words.

"Do you hear that motorcycle?" I asked. Everyone-well, everyone but Bella-nodded. "That's him."

Almost as if on cue, a single light swept across our faces as Ri pulled into the clearing. He shut off the engine , pulling off his helmet.

"Hello Riashi." I said, my voice low. I didn't look up at him.

"El!" He shouted. I stood then, walking to him. When I was within reach, I punched him square in the jaw.

"That was for what happened two years ago." I said. When Ri looked back at me, he gasped.

**Ri's POV** **(Yes, I know! I'm excited too!)**

I pulled into a clearing, seeing what my headlight illuminated. _Her_. I stopped my bike and pulled off my helmet, wanting to see her better.

"Hello Riashi." She said, not looking at me. Her voice was icy.

"El!" I shouted. Before I could move, she stood, walking towards me. Once she was close enough that I could touch her, she punched my in the face. My head snapped to the side in shock. I should have expected this, but everything I had been thinking had flown out of my head when my eyes rested on her. I gasped when I turned back. Her expression was one of pure malice.

"That was for what happened two years ago." She said, her tone dangerously low. She took a step back from me. Then raised her leg and kicked me in the chest. It was such a powerful blow that I went flying back, landing behind a yellow porche.

"That was for coming after me!" She shouted, rounding the vehicle. She crouched low beside me. I couldn't see any one of the people on the porch and knew they couldn't see us, either. Her face was only inches from mine and could feel her cool breath on my face. Her expression had changed; it was now pained. As if she couldn't bring herself to do what she had already decided upon.

She suddenly closed the gap between us, crushing her lips to mine. I was still with shock coursing through my body. She pulled away after a moment, right when I had regained control of my senses and was about to respond. I would have pulled her back, but then I saw that lone tear that had escaped her grasp.

"And so was that." She whispered, sadness filling her tone. She stood, stepping away from me. I did the same, but didn't look at her. I was afraid of what I would see there. Instead, I looked at the group on the porch.

Eight people stood there, all very pale. I only saw one of their chests rising and falling with each breath she took. **(A/N: Ri has super sight)** Odd. Don't all humans need to breathe to live? I took a step toward them, passing El's still frame.

"Who are you?" I asked, stopping as soon as I had rounded the car I had fallen behind.

"We could ask you the same question." A short girl with dark, spiky hair answered me. I allowed myself a glance at El. What I saw made my heart ache.

She was crying silently to herself, staring at the full moon above us. I walked to her, reaching out. I pulled her into me, holding tight. She struggled against me but eventually gave up and let herself cry.

I did what I had wanted-no, needed-to do for the past two years. I held her, and I didn't plan on letting go.

This was very surprising to me. El was such a strong person. I was devastated when I lost her two years ago, but I knew she would be okay. In all the years I had known El, she had never let anything break her. Apart from the night her father died, I had never seen her cry.

"How did you find me?" She asked after a few silent moments.

"I really wasn't expecting to. I was visiting the clearing you're father died in and I sensed you close by. It's the closest I've been to you in two years."

"But--" She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence.

Because at that moment, we saw a black SUV speeding down the drive. And it was headed straight for us.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Ri has been introduced in the physical world! As I was reading over this, I noticed how uber-cheesy everything that happened after Ri showed up was. I mean really, who else noticed the cheesiness? Anyways, you know what to do!**

CSP 


	9. Everybody Was KungFu Fighting!

**A/N: Helloo!! How are you all today? Anyways, at the end there are some messages for you. I'm not gonna put them up here because you probably want the chapter more than the ramblings of an insane fourteen year old!**

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper would be married to me and Alice would be just as happy (having never loved Jazz) with someone else.

Midnight Moons Chapter 8: Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting!

El's POV

The SUV raced forward, its tinted windows keeping me from viewing its occupants. But I didn't have to to know what was happening. I pushed away from Ri and jumped out of the way.

"You ass!" I shouted to Ri as four men exited the black SUV. One came to me, another to Ri. The others went to hold off the Cullens. _Damn it!_ I thought.

My attacker reached to grab my arm but I moved it out of his reach and punched him with my other hand. His head snapped back, but he came back for more. I stared at him in disbelief, remembering the definite snap I heard when his head jerked back. My expression made him smile, smug. This just pissed me off.

I spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach. He went flying back, smacking into the car hard. While he struggled to stand, I took the liberty to check on the others.

The Cullens were holding their own. Bella stood back on the porch with Edward standing in front, crouched down in a protective stance. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie had circled their guy; they were taunting him. Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett were doing the same with their man. I glanced momentarily at Riashi, locked in combat with his opponent.

He blocked blow after blow, countering every third or fourth move. A booming laugh turned my attention back to the Cullens. Emmett, the source of this laugh, in particular. The guy had pulled a gun out and was pointing it at Emmett's chest. Emmett's reaction confused the guy, throwing off his guard.

Esme took the opportunity to wrap her arm around his neck and squeeze slightly. From here I could see him turning slightly blue. Carlisle forced the weapon from his hands and was pointing it back at him. Emmett just kept punching him in the stomach for good measure.

Alice and Rosalie were just punching and kicking the guy repeatedly. What caught me was that the guy did nothing but smile and take it. _Jasper's power...He controls emotions._ I remembered. I then saw Jasper just standing there concentrating on the poor sap's head. Yep, that was defiantly him**. **_Vampires so kick ass._ I thought before turning to see if my guy had stood up yet.

He wasn't there. _Oh, hell. _I turned, searching for him. It was at times like these that I envied Ri's sight. I sighed and stood perfectly still, waiting for the sound of someone about to jump me. I looked at Ri to pass the time.

He had punched his attacker in the face, breaking his nose most likely. He looked up at me, a look of confusion crossing his features. Neither of us noticed his guy stand until he punched Ri and followed up with a kick to the jaw. Ri fell to the ground. He was down and out.

That's when I heard it.

I turned in time to dodge a punch. I grabbed the guy's fist and pulled sharply while simultaneously kicking him in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a nice _thud._ But he recovered quickly, jumping up, grabbing my arm, and twisting it around my back.

"Ello Sweet pea." _Creep._ I thought before elbowing him in the stomach, twisting around and flipping him back to the ground. I pressed the bottom of my shoe into his neck forcefully. He struggled under my hold, but I wouldn't give. Eventually he'd pass out from lack of oxygen. I could wait the few seconds that took.

I looked up just in time to get clocked in the face by someone's surprise fist.

Then everything went black.

**BPOV **

I watched helplessly as El was knocked out by someone who jumped out of the car at their opportune moment. She fell to the ground, out cold.

I started forward to help her, not knowing what I was going to do. But I felt a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me at that moment and fell into a pair of cold, strong arms. _Dammit Jasper._

When I woke up, I was in Edward's arms on the porch. I couldn't have been out long if we were still out here. After some protests from Edward, I stood, still a little wobbly.

I turned to glare at Jasper. But then I noticed something.

There were only eight over people in the meadow around me.

**A/N: SO who do you think is missing? El? Or Ri?**

You'll find out week after next!Why so long? I'm going on a cruise. We're leaving Saturday which means this is the last time I can update before I get back. But fret not! For I will be writing on the plane!

So I will update as soon as I get back from the short little three-day camping trip being forced upon me right after I get back. (It's times like these that I wish I wasn't a girl scout.)  


** WARNING: SHAMELESS ADVERTISING PLUG: Please check out my other story: Dancing Hierarchy. It's WAY uber different from this one. Like entirely.**

REVIEW PLEASE!

CSP


	10. The Elemental Of Surprise!

**A/N: So…I feel very, very bad about that little…you know….unintentional lie I told you. And I give you all permission to throw any muffin you want…at my face. But to make up for it, I have two chapters to post AND once I'm done updating this and DH….I'm writing. And I have time because it's seven in the morning. No, I didn't go to sleep last night.****.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight****…Don't remind me**

Midnight Moons Chapter 9: The Elemental of Surprise!

**BPOV**

"Where's El?" I asked. Riashi was sitting on the steps in front of me, cursing himself for letting this happen.

"They took her." Edward replied in a low voice I knew all too well. This was bad.

"Riashi, why don't we go inside and talk about this before we do anything….rash." Esme said. Riashi nodded and stood up, walking into the house with a defeated expression. We all sat on the couches in the living room to hear Riashi's tale.

"Riashi," Carlisle started, "who were those men? Why did they want El?" He was very calm about this, like a line rehearsed and delivered too many times to count.

"Those…men were-this is going to sound creepy-members of a cult that believes heavily in Elementals." Riashi stated.

"Elementals?" I asked, completely lost.

"We can control certain elements. I can control water and El can control fire."

"Why haven't these powers shown themselves before?" Emmett asked, referring to the fight.

"We can only control it if it's already there. We can't generate the elements "

"Oh." Emmett said.

"So why do these cultists want El? Why do they want _just_ El?" Alice asked.

"I already gave them what they need from me. El is next."

"Care to elaborate?" Rose asked, sneering.

"These people believe that if they gather blood from all four elementals, they'd be able to control the elements, allowing them to control the earth."

"So…they're power-mad wack-jobs?" Emmett asked, blunt as always.

"Power-mad, yes. But there is truth to their madness. The legend is true. It has been since we were born." Riashi answered.

"It's been true for 20 years?" Edward asked, sizing Riashi up. "That's not very significant."

"Please." Riashi scoffed. "I'm older than you."

"You're older than 107?" Edward asked, quirking a very beautiful eyebrow.

"I'm 2,000 years old." A collective gasp filled the room. "El is five years older than me. You don't have to act so surprised."

"You just seem so…so human. It's amazing." Esme whispered.

"Don't vampires appear human? I am human. I'm just able to turn a calm ocean into a hurricane and back. My heart pumps blood, my organs do whatever it is they do and so on. I am human, just special." Riashi said. We took a moment to process this.

El and Riashi were humans who were being chased by a power-mad cult. They're 2,000 years old and able to control elements. Fire and Water. How cliché. And there were more of them.

"Who are the others?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Riashi asked, turning his gaze to me.

"There are four elements. So that means there are two more of your kind. Who are they?"

"Ilriza and Altharum. Earth and air. They are lucky. No matter where they are or what happens, they can use their powers. They don't need to generate what's always there. Anyways, they are hiding. If I'm right, the cult hasn't found them yet." He replied.

"Okay," Alice said, "We need to find these people, get El, stop the bad guys, and get the hell out of there." I smiled at her determination.

"But how?" Rosalie asked. She was being uncharacteristically social tonight.

"Do you know how to find the others?" Alice asked Riashi.

"Yeah. It's very simple." He assured us.

"Okay. Great. You get them here, then we will make a real plan." Alice said. I figured that we were done when something popped into my brain.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but why did you tell us everything? I mean, we certainly didn't start off at a good point what with you pissing El first thing. Then being quickly followed by the bad guys who took El." I asked. He, along with my family, stared at me for a moment.

"She trusts you. You see, Elriata does not trust easily. Especially after first meetings. But I could feel it. See it, even. She trusts you all. And since I love her more than all the water on this earth, I need to regain her trust. I think you can help me, too. Without even trying." He voice was quiet and calm when he said this.

"One last question." Rosalie said, straightening in Emmett's arms. "What did you do to make El hate you so much?"

"I gave into the cult's demands willingly. And even thought I regret it with every single fiber in my being, nothing can change the past. El hasn't forgiven me. I haven't forgiven me. And I don't think we ever will"

**A/N: So that's today's first post. And after that little bad spell of nothing for…awhile, this next news may irk you. This Saturday, I'm leaving for another five day trip. But don't worry, I will try my hardest to update again before I leave! If I don't, I will have someone smack me, because it would be really unfair to do that again.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**CSP**


	11. Bad Guys, Henchmen, And Plots! Oh My!

**A/N: So here is the second part for today! Where we meet the kidnappers!! Well, we meet their leader anyway. But it's still exciting! By the way, the promise I made in the last chapter still stands!! We're in the double digits now!!**

Disclaimer: Hmmmm, maybe if I create a time machine, go back in time with a copy of Twilight and make it my own, I could be the official owner of Twilight!! Oh wait….where the hell do they sell time machine parts? And I'm too lazy to look anyway.

Midnight Moons Chapter 10: Bad Guys, Henchmen, and Plots! Oh My!

El's POV

I woke up in a dark, stone room. It was as cold as ice and I couldn't move. I was starting to regret leaving my lighter in my Eclipse when I first arrived at the Cullen house with Bella and Edward. I could have burned my way out of here. I thought I heard drums somewhere behind me, but that could have just been the pounding in my head. Then I remembered what was going on.

"Zack! Get over here!!" I shouted, unsurprised by the hoarseness of my voice. A light popped on.

"I wondered when you would wake up. I started to worry." Zack, leader of the most insane group of people I'd ever met, stepped into my view.

"Yeah, sure. And the sky is its own element. Zack, I thought you had realized that Alriashi would be the only elemental stupid enough to give you blood." He laughed.

"Elriata, I have. I'm no longer after your blood. No. You see, we realized that all we'd have to do is kill all of you." I mentally slapped myself.

"I should have known you would figure that out eventually."

"Yes. If your powers have no living body, they'll go to the nearest soul possible. If myself and three other followers were to be given your powers, we would gladly give up our blood to the cause. It's so very simple."

"No it isn't! Zack, you are just a mindless drone. Just like the rest of your family. All the way back to that crackpot Nicolias, who somehow found all the answers to his pure hatred of us. There hasn't been a single thought in your family not driven by this madness he created since his son was born. His line is filled with evil, cruelty, and stupidity. You are no different." I stated, my tone drowning in disgust.

"Elriata, darling, you know this is all for you and your friends. We all worship and admire you."

"You are all insane!" I spat. "You belong in an asylum. You try to steal our powers by taking our blood and now you want to kill us because the first plan didn't work!"

"We could always go with our _very_ first plan. But you and Ilriza refuse to have children. So we're trying this!" I rolled my eyes. His twisted logic was almost awe-inspiring.

"I don't see how kidnapping _me_ will help you kill Ilriza and Altharum. Or even Alriashi." His smile shrunk until his lips were pressed into a hard line. But it returned quickly.

"Are you kidding? Alriashi loves you. He'd do anything for you, even talk to Altharum. And once Ilriza hears about this, she'll rush here. She is your best friend, after all." He sighed at my lack of insight. I laughed at his naivety.

"Alriashi no longer loves me, Zack. He would never speak to Altharum for me. I don't know what happened between them, but it must have been horrible the way they act around each other. Anyway, if Altharum doesn't know, Ilriza won't. And I certainly can't call anyone from here, you know that." I lied. No one in the cult knew that their guards against our abilities hadn't worked since the 1300s. We somehow forgot to mention that every time we ran into each other.

"What do you mean? Alriashi _has_ to love you. Fire and water, forever in love. How could he not love you? And you him?"

"Ask him." Zack gaped at me. Then the double meaning of my words dawned on him.

"He doesn't love you. But y-you l-love him." He couldn't understand what was going on.

"I'm surprised you didn't know, Zacky." I said, using the nickname I knew he hated. "I hear unrequited love is _all_ the rage these days." He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. Without another word, he left me to myself. I sighed and tipped my head back.

I really hated dragging people into their dreams.

**PANCAKESRULE** ****

Ri's POV

"Why would you do that?!" Alice screeched at me. I had opened my mouth to answer when I felt a tugging in my mind. I abruptly fell into a deep, talkative sleep. ****

PANCAKESRULE

_ "El?" I asked, surprised to find her in my subconscious._

"Yes. It's me. Now listen. Zack changed his plan and now he's out to kill us. He finally realized that we would _never__ follow in your footsteps. So he's planning on killing you and the others if you come to save me."_

"If?" She continued on as though I hadn't spoken.

"Look, I know you weren't coming for me, seeing as you led these morons to me. Please just don't get Ilriza and Altharum mixed up in this." She gave me her special two-fingered wave. "Tootles, Ri."

Then she was gone.****

A/N: There you go!! Again, I'm very sorry about not updating for such a long time. But I will try to update one more time before I leave Saturday morning.

REVIEW PLEASE!!

CSP


	12. All author's note SORRY!

**I know!! I hate all A/N chapters too. But this is important.**

I felt really bad about not updating in awhile so I figured I should tell you all why instead of just not doing anything and making you think I had forgotten.

So anyway on to the problem.

I lost both of my notebooks. Both stories. I knew exactly where they were when I left for North Carolina, but a whole lot of complicated shit happened while I was in North Carolina so when I came back my mind was on the fritz. I'm still not in a right state of mind, but I did remember where I put them. And I was going to write a lot to get my mind off of this. But they were not where I left them. Or thought I had left them.Sorry.

As soon as I find them you get three chapters each I swear.

CSP


End file.
